


猫

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: They found a stray cat on their way to school.





	1. Chapter 1

二口坚治暑假打工，骑一辆电瓶车送披萨外卖，深夜回家恨不得鞋也不脱就往床上躺，第二天还要早起去学校训练，黄金川那小鬼太不让人省心，幸好同为一年生的作并和吹上够懂事。  
他步行去学校，时常起不来床。青根与他顺路，作息自律，上学前先绕街区慢跑数圈，因而负责叫早服务。二口母亲每天对青根嘘寒问暖，准备两份便当，几乎把他当另一个儿子。二口呵欠连天，走路不看路，牵着青根衣角梦游似地跟在后面。到了体育馆，更早来的女川已经换了衣服开好门，二口做完热身发几个球，再和青根一起纠正黄金川拦网姿势，并因其屡教不改而气急攻心，抱着颗球多骂这大只学弟几句，便清醒过来了。

今天他像平常一样，眼也不睁牵着青根衣角走路，对方却突然停下脚步。二口浑浑噩噩，反应不及，砰一声撞他背上，边揉撞疼的下巴边不情不愿地睁开眼睛。  
凭体感，他们还没走到路口，哪来的红灯？

……

是一只猫。

三花猫，毛皮油光水滑，看起来被喂得很好。它身旁放一个看起来明显过大的牛皮项圈，乖乖蹲在路边的纸箱里，纸箱上用马克笔写着：  
「我的主人破产了，请收留我。我什么都吃，不挑食。」

教科书般的标准剧情，让人想吐槽都没有力气……二口站在青根身旁想。  
但是青根停下来了，再走不动路。

二口是个从不妥协的犬派，且在一切犬种中只喜欢大型犬，譬如金毛寻回、圣伯纳或是拉布拉多。他家里养了只德牧，是个刚成年的姑娘，成天欢腾地在院子里上蹿下跳，非常不符合它的种族设定。  
青根则是猫派，这一点倒是少有人知道，知情者仅限于球队里那几位。这位看似凶神恶煞的副攻手其实很擅长照料小动物，可惜家里有个对动物毛过敏的妹妹，只得板着一张面无表情的脸成为宠物店常客。宠物店兼职的兽医系在读女孩子一开始怕他，后来竟也会跟青根叽叽喳喳地单方面进行对话。一次二口跟着青根去宠物店，青根看猫，二口摸狗，顺便看青根。那个大学女生特地跑来对二口好一番夸奖，青根君什么都会，可厉害了，猫咪们最喜欢他。  
「我不怀疑这一点，」二口说，毫不吝啬微笑，「他也最喜欢猫。」

猫看起来很小。  
两个月，最多两个半，二口猜测，反正绝对不是「什么都吃」的年纪。  
他看青根一眼，青根根本没注意。浅发色的副攻手蹲下身来，视线黏在那只猫身上。二口叹口气，寻思自己要不干脆在这街上站着睡一觉。  
临闭眼前他警告友人：「看可以，千万别摸啊。」

晚了。

青根已经伸出手去了。

猫舔青根的手掌，轻柔地叫。

二口睡意全无。他瞪青根，青根已经站起来，右手把猫托在手心，左手轻轻挠猫的下巴。  
猫一副很享受的样子。

青根看着二口。  
二口说：  
「……你看什么看。」  
……  
二口说：「你想带着它去学校？」  
……  
二口说：「你负责养它，我是不会帮忙的。」  
……  
「……追分教练骂人我也不管哦。」  
二口放弃了。

结果二口还是得帮忙。他斜挎一个运动包去学校训练，这背法本来直冒傻气，可二口长得好看，就算他把包顶在脑袋上并同手同脚走路也估计会有女生尖叫。二口把自己的包给青根背，三色的小猫在青根腰间的包里，舒舒服服露出个脑袋。

二口苦着脸：  
「你说它会不会在包里上厕所……」

青根回过头看二口，好像觉得他有些道理。不说话的青根卸下自己的背包，让猫咪趴到自己肩上，又把二口运动包里的东西一样样拿出来，塞进背包里：队服、护膝、止汗喷雾、运动水瓶、钱包……翻到润滑剂的小瓶子时他脸色微动，二口态度坦然：「你不带我带。」

青根没说话，他猜二口钱包里一定放着避孕套。


	2. Chapter 2

猫（2）

三花小猫在伊达工排球队更衣室掀起轩然大波。先是早到的女川啧啧称奇把猫从青根手中接过来，好一阵逗弄，青根和二口趁此机会换衣服。接着黄金川和作并也到了，黄金川那么大的个子，却毫无铁壁尊严地趴在地上陪猫咪玩。作并兴高采烈和小猫滚到一起，五分钟后爬起来，清清嗓子假装什么事都没有发生，然后问二口：「它叫什么名字？」  
原主留下的牛皮项圈上有金属铭牌，小猫的名字写作国王，读作King。  
更衣室陷入数秒沉默，二口说：  
「真想看看这孩子的爹娘长什么样……」  
三花猫绝大多数是雌性，这只猫并非例外。那位破产的原主人把猫喂得营养充足，肥肥软软的一坨，毛也理得齐顺，却给她起了个思路吊诡的名字。  
国王这名字是断然不能再用了，毕竟无益于这位才两个月大的小姑娘的健康成长。吹上说他小时候养过一只猫，没特意起名字，家里人就叫他「Neko」。Neko很可爱，比他早出生好几年，活到十五岁上，分外不羁、离家出走，现在大概也好好地在这个世界的哪里、泡着年纪比他小好多的猫姑娘……我们也叫她Neko怎么样？  
没有人反对。

他们很快便要去训练，追分教练是个暴脾气，还意外能叨叨，没人想因迟到而被他碎碎念十五分钟。二口问青根：「猫怎么办？」  
不可能就这么把Neko带去体育馆内，排球可不长眼，Neko那么小，怕是不知道躲。几个人一番商讨，是小原想了个主意，说生物实验室有养兔子用的空笼子，大小正好。我们翻窗进去，偷偷弄一个回来，先这么养在部室里，别让追分教练知道，等训练结束再作决定……大家都觉得这个想法好，女川补充说之后记得帮人家把笼子洗干净，再还回去。实验室的气窗小，只有唯一的女孩子滑津能爬进去，她对这体力活没有意见，身手矫健踩着青根的手翻进去了，在实验室里翻箱倒柜找笼子。青根突然说：  
「饭。」  
其他人和他一起在门外等，闻言纷纷投来疑惑目光，二口替他解释：  
「他的意思是，猫要吃什么。」

黄金川犹犹豫豫地说：  
「我带了一盒牛奶……」

青根摇头，二口说：  
「小猫不能喝牛奶，用水稀释了也不行——你小子长那么高还喝什么牛奶啦？」  
作并一个劲儿点头赞同前辈。

最后二口给镰先前辈打电话。镰先暑假做咖啡厅晚班兼职，十一点下班，回家要打几个小时游戏再睡。他大早上被二口夺命连环call吵醒，自然酝酿万般火气：  
「想被扁直说。」  
二口无动于衷，把手机按到小原耳边：「你来讲。」  
小原向二口比一个「你死定了」的口型，碍于一年级生在场、要保持前辈形象，没能很朋克地竖起中指。他先向镰先前辈道歉，再如此这般说明情况，接着嗯啊唔哦点了一分钟头，再把手机还给二口：  
「前辈要你听电话。」

二口接起手机，对面传过来一声：  
「二口啊……」

……这不是茂庭前辈么，二口说，您昨晚在镰先前辈家打游戏啊？  
然后伊达工排球部的主将站在生物实验室门口，耐着性子洗耳恭听五分钟茂庭前辈谆谆教诲，挂断电话之后他说：  
「我宁可正面接及川彻三个发球……」  
又说：  
「猫不是我捡回来的！前辈为什么不念青根！」

回头一看，经理滑津早提了兔子笼出来，其他人带着Neko全跟她走了。只有青根在等他。  
青根的表情从来是不怎么变化的，开心了难过了，在别人看来都没什么区别。但二口却分得清青根的每一种神情，也明白青根说出的每一个单词和短句所想表达的意思。这也许是一种天赋：他第一天认识青根，便很能替他向当时三年级的球队前辈们解释，我这朋友不是看各位不爽，他是真的面瘫……还不爱说话。  
现在的青根，隐隐约约露出了些好笑的神色。二口怒了：  
「被念的是我你还很高兴了是吧！」

青根去牵二口的手，二口便鼓着脸让他拉着，慢慢往部室去了。


	3. Chapter 3

最终他们没把猫放在部室。Neko太小了，留她在视线之外实在是不放心。  
当青根和二口从空无一人的部室来到体育馆，经理滑津正拎着笼子、临危不惧，挡在一群此时不怂更待何时的男生身前，接受追分教练疾风骤雨般的斥责。  
「你们这群家伙！」追分教练说，「把猫捡回来的时候，想过后果没有？！」  
肯—定——没想过。二口在内心代青根答。  
青根看起来非常担忧，如果不是这时候追分教练边念滑津，边伸出手稳稳当当地接过那个方形笼子的话，他毫无疑问就要冲上去代滑津挨那顿他原本就该挨的骂了。  
滑津偷偷在身后向他们比了个胜利的手势。

Neko的笼子放在追分教练座椅底下，他给笼底垫上了今早刚买的报纸。青根练球心不在焉、频频失误，二口差点想拿球丢他后脑勺。女川在旁边劝他：「不要这样，青根他也不是故意的……」话音未落，青根一个拦网没拦住，女川反应不及，对面小原的扣球直直砸中了他的脸。  
……  
女川流着鼻血，神色淡然；小原忙不迭跑过来向他道歉，女川摆手示意自己没事。然后两个人一起看追分教练，教练踩着雷霆般的步伐，杀气十足走向青根……  
眼看惨剧即将发生，二口先教练一步痛心疾首。  
「青根同学，」他说，「你的这记拦网……」  
……是会被黄金川嘲笑的啊！——他本想这么说，看看青根懊悔的神色，又看看追分教练明显暴怒的表情，再看看旁边黄金川一脸的状况外（他正对女川嘘寒问暖，女川嫌他烦），还是选择闭上嘴，只朝青根晃晃手指。  
青根看懂了，那意思是「下不为例」。  
然后二口拉着青根向教练鞠躬谢罪：「对不起！青根他再也不会这么做了！」  
青根跟着说：「对不起。」  
追分教练哼了一声，把猫笼子拿过来，让青根隔着一层屏障跟Neko打招呼。五秒钟后他把笼子撤走，一抬下巴示意青根上场训练。青根依依不舍——在别人看来，则是表情木然——看Neko最后一眼，然后回去发球，这一次他没发出界。  
二口松一口气。

十点半，已经退部的三年级前辈们带着特意去买的鲜羊奶、幼猫猫粮、食盆和猫砂，出现在体育馆内。追分教练宣布现在开始休息十五分钟，滑津给大家发水壶和毛巾。二口喝完运动饮料，前辈们已经和作并一起挤在笼子边大肆围观。  
「长得好像笹谷啊……」镰先喃喃，并无视旁边笹谷和茂庭异口同声的吐槽（「哪里像了！」）。作并小心翼翼地说：  
「前辈，Neko姑且是个女孩子……」  
「女孩子？」镰先左看右看，「不都长一样么？」  
他指代不明，笹谷快跟他打起来了。Neko似乎觉得三年级生非常无聊，打了个小哈欠。作并打开笼子门，把Neko抱出来逗着她玩，她的小脑袋蹭蹭他的掌心，轻柔地喵了一声。  
作并浩辅小同学心都化了。

二口往食盆里倒猫粮和羊奶，然后看青根在他身旁拿小刷子给猫梳毛。Neko显然非常享受，在青根手中蜷成一小团，轻轻打着呼噜。待时机成熟，青根趁猫不备，迅速摸出一把小剪刀给她剪指甲。他动作细致娴熟、节奏张弛有度，仿佛传承某种古老手艺的匠人，正执行一项精密作业。  
这与青根说得好听是男子气概十足、说得难听是走在路上会吓到小朋友的外表似乎有些不符，但与他同班兼同队一年多、最近正在交往中的二口是知道的。青根无论对待什么事情、什么人——学业，排球，队上的后辈，或者二口——都非常认真。他不说话，是因为不擅长；面无表情，是因为很多时候不知道此时该作出何种神态。青根个子那么高，每天在球场上起跳拦网几百次，平常吃饭却不算多。青根喜欢猫，喜欢回家路上能买到的糖渍栗子，喜欢拦网成功一刻的欣快心情，也喜欢二口。青根高伸是一个非常——非常温柔的人，二口想，温柔到他不知不觉便陷进去，再不愿意放手了。  
Neko在青根的怀里咪呜咪呜地叫，二口把羊奶捧给她喝。  
他故意不去看青根的眼睛——他怕控制不住自己去吻他的嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

关于「谁把猫带回去养」这个问题，家里有个过敏的妹妹的青根自然是做不到的。二口生怕Neko和自家精力过于旺盛的德牧处不来，也很犹豫。  
「怎么办？」他问青根，「要不干脆让吹上带回去？」  
吹上从出生一直到小学五年级，都跟他的猫待在一起。小时候是猫照顾他，大了点换成他照顾猫。结果几个人在部室里一讨论，吹上摸着猫，遗憾地说他家里搬到公寓楼住，养猫恐怕不方便。  
那便没有其他选择了。青根把笼子洗干净，还回生物实验室。两个人一起回家的时候，二口怀里抱着Neko。

「……我上辈子一定欠了你好多钱，」他们停下来等红灯过去，二口把Neko举到自己眼前，一边观察她的瞳孔在光照下的变化，一边自言自语般说给旁边的人听，「不过你也欠着我的，这只猫也是你欠我的，干脆抵消算了。」  
青根突然握住他的肩膀，二口被迫转了个方向直接面对青根。青根体格结实，力气也大。他皱着眉、抓得很紧，二口感觉肩膀生疼。  
青根说，不。不能抵消。  
二口想，啊，他竟然说了五个字，这个玩笑有点开过头了。  
「或者可以这样理解，」于是二口说，明白青根想要的回答。他看青根的眼睛，「你每天叫我起床，所以我替你养你的猫。」  
青根释然，表情一瞬便舒展了。二口仿佛恶作剧得逞般笑起来，不失时机地把Neko举到青根面前。幼小的三花猫伸出舌头，舔青根的脸，这时绿灯亮了，他们便穿过人行横道回家去。

*

开始交往的契机，是在前辈们离队的时候。  
笹谷的父母开居酒屋，家里最不缺酒。那天大家从烤肉店出来，镰先便提议去笹谷家开二次会。一群未成年人违法饮酒，还得看着黄金川不让这年轻人惹是生非。二口刚被摊派队长职位，抱一瓶啤酒去阳台吹风，边喝边思考人生——欠了三场约架，有空得去解决；打架如若见血，再要参加训练不免麻烦；黄金川球技太烂，但他们只有一个二传手，伊达工铁壁也急需新鲜血液；噢，成了主将是不是不能随便跟人动手了？茂庭前辈要走，走之前大概没想过球队交给自己恐怕会就此完蛋；乌野的二传和小个子副攻手烦得要命，春高预选赛还得跟他们打，或者跟青城，可是及川更烦；只有青根可靠，青根无所不能，是青根的话八成能接及川发球；青根在想什么自己有时一望即知，有时又毫无头绪，世界上为什么会有这么麻烦的人，下次干脆直接问他，顺便一起去宠物店撸猫摸狗；不过有一点很好，青根从来不会嫌自己烦——喝到一半觉得他独自在高层阳台伤春悲秋的行为太像失恋青年要寻短见，实在大事不妙。于是他回到房间，轻巧绕过已经开始划拳的女川和小原，从醉态可掬的三年级生的魔爪下抓起滴酒未沾的青根，一路把他拖到阳台上。  
二口把喝到一半的酒瓶塞给青根，说，喝。  
青根便皱着眉喝了，干脆利落灌完剩下半瓶。二口眯着眼看他，突然又说，嘴唇上沾了酒。  
不能浪费。二口说，扯着青根校服领带把他拉过来，和他接吻。  
青根闭上了眼睛。

*

每天清晨，青根绕街区慢跑数圈，然后去二口家叫二口起床。二口的母亲对青根嘘寒问暖，天冷了要加衣服，专业课学焊接注意安全，球队训练记得及时补水，不要让坚治天天欺负你。青根点头说好，二口的母亲把装着便当盒的布袋递到他手里。青根上楼掀二口被子，二口挣扎起床穿衣服。Neko要吃早饭，吃完早饭还要跟青根玩。二口梦游般去洗手间刷牙，刷完咕噜噜漱口。青根给Neko倒羊奶，眼观六路一心二用，赶在二口把漱口水咽下去之前冲进洗手间。

这周末是不是要带猫去医院？  
他们站在路口等红灯，二口打着呵欠问。青根点头。二口打第二个呵欠，哦，你已经预约好了。那么周五来家里住吧，猫喜欢你，床单刚洗，我租了电影碟。  
青根再点点头。绿灯亮起，他们便一起过了马路，汇入清晨上学、朝气蓬勃的高中生的人潮里去了。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17年1月旧文，我自己比较喜欢结尾。


End file.
